


the look of mischief in your eyes

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Almost done dressing up with his first choice, Quentin hugged him from behind and kissed his neck (yes, he had to go on his tiptoes, and yes it was absolutely adorable).“If your reaction is this good, I’m guessing I look amazing.” Eliot smiled, looking at the mirror in front of him.“You always look amazing.”





	the look of mischief in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this fluffy prompt: Q and El are getting ready for a party, but it isn't working well because Q thinks El looks so hot in everything he wears he keeps taking El's clothes back off to kiss him

Getting dressed was easy. Getting dressed with your boyfriend around, apparently, not so easy. 

 

Eliot didn’t even bother asking Quentin which vest he should choose, or anything else, he was useless when it came to that - wonderful, but useless. So he decided to try a couple of different outfits and see what fit best; Margo was in fucking Fillory so she was also no help - which good for her, but he missed her. No matter, it was party time, and he needed to look his best, for his name was Eliot “King of Parties” Waugh.

 

Quentin had already been ready for a while, putting the first random clothes that came to hand, blasphemy really, but Eliot didn’t have the time to worry about his boyfriend’s fashion choices, when his reputation was at stake. Not really, all of that seemed so banal then...but that was why it mattered, silly things for simple times; to regain what once was, that peace and simplicity.

 

Almost done dressing up with his first choice, Quentin hugged him from behind and kissed his neck (yes, he had to go on his tiptoes, and yes it was absolutely adorable).

 

“If your reaction is this good, I’m guessing I look amazing.” Eliot smiled, looking at the mirror in front of him.

 

“ _ You always look amazing. _ ” 

 

“True.”

 

He felt Quentin’s hands go up his chest, and saw him undo his tie, slowly but intently; unsure of what he was trying to do, he let it happen. But then he was unbuttoning his vest, and Eliot was even more confused, and growing more aroused by the second. When Q reached for his shirt though, Eliot grabbed his hands.

 

“Care to explain what you’re doing Coldwater?”

 

“I didn’t think there was need for an explanation, but I’m getting you naked obviously.”

 

“Any particular reason why?

 

“Because you’re fucking hot?”

 

“Can’t really argue with that, but Q, we don’t have time for this.” Eliot said, turning around to face Quentin. Kissing his lips, languid and soft, but somehow over far too quick for both of them, Eliot continued, “Now behave, while I try the other outfits.”

 

Quentin nodded and sat back down on the bed, probably enjoying the little show Eliot was giving him.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want help taking those clothes off? I mean, it feels like a waste.”

 

Swallowing dry, Eliot looked back at him and took off his shirt, “We both know if you help me undress, it won’t stop there.”

 

Eliot felt Quentin’s eyes on him as he stripped the rest of his clothes, maybe slightly slower than usual, but could you really blame him? It felt nice being wanted, desired.

 

“I am perfectly capable of controlling myself.” Quentin said, interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Your track record does not back you up on that.”

 

“We could always stay in, and forget about the party?”

 

Fixing his hair, to see how this certain combination fit, he rolled his eyes, “We’re going to the party.”

 

“ _ Fine. _ ”

 

Quentin got up and pulled Eliot towards him, surprising him, “Wow, hello there.”

 

He was kissing Eliot’s neck, over and over, then his face, chin, nose, until finally relenting to kiss his mouth. It started out slow, until it became an all consuming, passionate, I can barely breathe type of kiss. His hands found their way onto Quentin’s neck, pulling him in harder, closer. And then it was his turn to kiss down his throat, nibble on his skin, and whisper words of love in his ears.

 

The moment he took a second to breathe, to think, he looked down on himself, and noticed he was already half-naked, “ _ How the _ ...wow, I’ve taught you well.”

 

“El, believe it or not, I’ve known how to get people naked from before I even met you.”

 

“ _ How utterly romantic. _ ” 

 

“Yup that’s me, the hopeless romantic.”

 

“The hopeless romantic trying to get in my pants.”

 

“Well you can’t blame me, you’re very hot, and I’m horny. You could always wear something that makes you less attractive, and I promise not to touch you.”

 

Eliot glared at him, already trying on the last clothes he had picked out; and he looked as good as the last two times, “What do you think?”

 

The look of pure lust and desire Quentin was sending him, gave him shivers, and he momentarily wanted to skip the party and just have some fun with his boyfriend. But some normality was in need, some partying and drinking and dumb dancing was very much necessary, so they could always fuck afterwards - not now though.

 

“You look fucking beautiful Eliot.”

 

“Great, I’ll just wear this then. Let’s go.”

 

“ _ But- _ ”

 

“No buts. We’re going to enjoy ourselves, and then we’re going to come back here and fuck like there’s no tomorrow.”

 

“Tease.”

  
  
“ _ Yup. _ Let’s go.” and so they went, hand in hand, thinking of all the wonderful things to come after the party.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
